Hunted
by ALEO
Summary: When a protected son of a witness takes flight Don finds that he is not the only one after him. Don!Whump. Seven chapters, now COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Numb3rs: Hunted **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

_**A/N:**__ Written from prompts provided by  
_

_When a protected son of a witness takes flight Don finds that he is not the only one after him._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"All right people, listen up." Special Agent Don Eppes began as his team gathered in the bullpen at the Los Angeles FBI Field Office. "I've just got off the phone with the Albuquerque office. That job we got the heads up about an hour ago, hence the call out, is on. They have confirmed the threat against the witness and against his family hiding out here in LA. It seems the gang know that they are in Los Angeles and have put a price on their heads."

"We know where the family are staying?" Nikki asked.

"We've been provided the address of their motel. This time of day they should be there. The witness said he'd told them to lay low." It was early, the sun just barely now peeking over the horizon. Normally they would all have been lying in bed enjoying a sleep-in on what was meant to be a well deserved day off, except maybe for Granger who would probably have been out running. The early morning wakeup call they'd received had put paid to any plans they each may have had.

"Those photographs come through?" David queried. Don's call to bring them in had outlined the situation, mentioning in the process that the file was yet to be lodged on their intranet where they could access the full details, including photographs of the family. They'd been promised that the file would be waiting for them when they came in, as expected it hadn't quite worked out that way.

"Fresh off the printer." Don handed them out, five in total.

One had the entire family together, smiling at the camera. It was a posed shot taken by a photo studio just a few months before according to the attached note. Each of the five was dressed in what could only be described as Sunday best and had the perfect smile for the camera. The other photographs were more useful, natural poses with a better idea of the type of clothing each member favoured, individual shots of the woman and each of the three children. The youngest was five, the next eight and the last, a boy of fifteen.

When he'd first seen the photo of the eldest boy Don had been unable to resist the shake of his head. The kid was wearing clothes more suited to an up and coming gang-banger rather than a son from a stable, law abiding household. The boy was careful not to show any gang affiliation but it was clear what he thought of himself. The witness had told the agents in Albuquerque that his son may be difficult to handle, enamoured with an unrealistic idea of gang ethos. So far the kid had been kept out of trouble but his father was concerned that may not last for much longer. Upon seeing the photograph Don had understood the warning.

"What about the marshals? They don't want to get up so early?" Colby managed around a wide yawn. He was trying hard to look put upon without looking put upon.

"This is an FBI case. WitSec are yet to sign off on it. Until then, this is ours." Don explained. SAC Taylor at Albuquerque had sounded like that was only a formality, the paperwork to be completed and the family taken under WitSec's wing by the end of the day. All the Los Angeles FBI had to do was round up the family and stash them somewhere secure and wait for a call. Unfortunately Don and his team's planned day off had meant that they were available when the request came through to the Field Office from New Mexico, calling them in would not interfere with any other ongoing operations.

For once everything went smoothly. They arrived at the cheap motel in two vehicles, David and Colby taking their 300C around to the rear as Don and Nikki drove up and parked in the parking space reserved for the room the family was sheltering in. After a quick check to confirm that David and Colby were in place they were good to announce themselves. Given the situation it was possible that the family may attempt to flee out the rear door, thus the reason for the approach as they had to cover that eventuality. It turned out to be an unnecessary precaution. Sleepy and confused the family was woken, packed and loaded into the Suburban and the 300C in less than ten minutes. Twenty minutes later they were settling into a new room at an upmarket hotel in the centre of the city as Nikki ordered breakfast all round from the room service menu.

"You said I could speak to Joe," Marissa demanded. Her demand had been almost constant since they'd been collected.

Keeping to his word Don dialled the number provided by Albuquerque and got through to the agents on Joe Santos. The witness had also made a demand that he speak to his family or he would suddenly come down with incurable amnesia. Handing the cell over, Don moved away to give the woman some semblance of privacy as her husband explained the sudden change in their circumstances.

SAC Taylor's people had received word that the gang leader Santos was providing evidence against had learnt that the family had gone to LA and had been trying to make a deal with a local gang to get to the family. When that had fallen through the offer had been opened to all comers. It wasn't clear whether the family was to be killed outright or to be used as leverage against Santos to prevent his testifying until they could get to him directly. The gang was probably not too fussy as both would achieve their goal. Santos wasn't simply providing evidence against gang related activity; he had witnessed the gang leader himself killing an innocent old man, a murder that was going to ensure he never saw the light of day again. For that reason the investigators suspected that with the failure of negotiations the gang itself might take more direct action but that had not been confirmed. Even though the tails the New Mexico agents had placed on various gang members had only shown them going about their normal business it had been decided to place the family under full protection.

Santo himself had understood that he was about to put himself and his family in some danger by coming forward and had sent his family to LA almost two weeks ago just before he offered to give evidence. Thinking that they were safe Santos had approached the FBI who had immediately put him before an AUSA to swear out a deposition. The gang leader had been rounded up and charged, threats were made and the request went out to locate the family.

It was difficult not to overhear Marissa's end of the conversation as she tried to talk her husband out of giving his evidence. According to the file she had been all for her husband testifying but the threat against their children had suddenly become all too real and it was their safety she was thinking of now. As the call wound up it was clear that her husband had stood his ground and would go ahead with the trial, set for several months down the track, clearly trusting that the FBI and soon the marshals would keep his family safe until everything was over. Marissa tried to explain things to her children, the youngest not fully understanding, the oldest unfortunately understood completely. Jason stalked off, slamming the door to one of the rooms in his anger.

Colby made to go after him but Don held up his hand, he would take this. Tapping on the door he ignored the kid's demand to be left alone and let himself in. "Jason?"

The kid spun and fronted the agent. "You gonna talk to me, Fed, you could at least use my name."

"I get why you're upset, J." Don continued smoothly, acceding to the boy's demand to use his preferred gang-style name. That had also been one of the things mentioned by the boy's father, along with the attitude towards LEOs. Using the assumed name was a small thing and it could go towards building rapport. "Things were already shaken up before we dragged your mother and brothers out of bed this morning. Believe me, if there'd been some other way we would have taken it."

"This is all Dad's fault, going to the cops in the first place. It wasn't his business."

"He was doing what was right. A man was murdered."

"So?" J demanded, his voice less than sympathetic. "He shouldn't have crossed them."

"You're kidding me." Don was unable to keep the disgust from his voice. The boy's lack of compassion was not something he would have expected given what he knew of his upbringing, despite the father's warnings. "A sixty-seven year old shop keeper somehow 'crossed' a street gang?"

The agent knew the basic circumstances around the murder. The shopkeeper, running a small convenience store, had attempted to make the gang leader pay for a chocolate bar he'd helped himself to. The shopkeeper's simple demand for the payment of a few dollars had lead to a fully automatic machine pistol being produced, a trademark for the gang. The entire clip had been emptied into the helpless man as he'd tried to seek cover. There had been nothing paramedics could do for him with so many close range bullet wounds and he'd died on his own freshly polished floor. Joe Santos had been approaching the counter to pay for his own goods and had been a witness to the entire thing. With the corroboration provided by the surprisingly high quality CCTV footage, Nicholas Ramirez was facing the death penalty. The two lieutenants with him were facing significant jail time for failing to intercede.

"He should have shown some respect."

"Respect? Is that what you call it?" Don was astonished. Enamoured with an unrealistic gang ethos was one thing but he hadn't expected the kid to be this naive. "You really have no idea do you?"

"I know plenty more than you do, Fed."

The agent's answering smile was far from tolerant. "You need to wake up and smell the coffee, kid." Don gave the boy a slow once over look, pointedly taking in the clothing and what it represented. "This was not some scripted scene but the death of a real person. You've been watching the wrong TV shows."

"I've been on the street." The boy stepped closer, tapping at his own chest in emphasis as he played tough. They were almost the same height giving the kid the confidence to attempt the intimidating move. "I know."

Don treated the invasion of his personal space with the contempt it deserved. He also knew that the kid hadn't been on the street, at least not in the way he was meaning. "I think you're missing a few key points. They murdered a helpless old man just trying to make a living. They are threatening the lives of a woman and her children to scare another man into not testifying so that their leader can avoid jail. These are the people you respect?" Don threw the word back into the boy's face.

"So what, I'm supposed to respect you?" J scoffed.

"No, not me." The kid's obvious disregard for law enforcement didn't bother him, given the circumstances that was par for the course. "But you should respect people who stand up for what's right, people like your father."

"He's gonna get us killed." J walked away, showing the agent his back.

Don sighed. At least the boy understood this really was a life and death situation even if his blame for the cause of it fell in the wrong place. "That's what we're here to prevent."

"Yeah? Well that's just until I've talked to Dad. If he doesn't testify they'll leave us alone."

"It doesn't work like that in the real world, J." Don started but didn't bother explaining further as it was clear the boy wasn't prepared to listen.

The fact that the father had witnessed the attack and had come forward made him a marked man even if he suddenly refused to testify. CCTV footage could be discounted, no matter how good the quality, or even prevented from being taken into evidence in the first place if the defence lawyer found the right angle. A live witness was the only real solid evidence. Joe Santos was a liability, one that could change his mind at any time and sink a gang leader. Refusing to testify just gave the gang some breathing space, able to take care of the witness at their leisure along with the family if they were determined to send a strong message. From what he'd been told about this particular gang, new to Albuquerque since he left, they most probably would take the more extreme approach.

"Whatever." The boy insolently lounged back on the bed. He picked up the remote and started flicking through channels on the wall mounted TV. "You can pay to get us home but you're getting nothing after I've talked to Dad. You're not gonna be able to stop me."

About to answer Don tensed at the knock at the door to the suite. Guns were quickly drawn from holsters as Nikki herded the other family members into a second bedroom. She remained at that door just as Don remained where he was, pulling the door partially closed behind him. Colby and David faced the main door.

"Yeah?" David called.

"Room service."

After checking everyone was ready David went to the door and peered through the peep hole. He nodded to indicate things appeared to be as announced before he unlocked the door and backed away so that he would be partially obscured by the door itself as he pulled it open. The agents all moved their gun hands, tucking the weapons out of sight behind their bodies and attempted to look casual. It was a fine line, providing protection and being able to instantly react with lethal force to a threat. At the same time they needed to conceal who and what they were from the hotel staff who could see an opportunity to make a quick buck by reporting that police were guarding some important people in room 312. Apparently unaware the woman wheeled the trolley in, leaving it just inside the door as David held his hand out. She handed David a chit to sign then left, the tip automatically included.

The threat over the agents relaxed, allowing the family back out. J ignored the offer, clearly intending to remain in the bedroom so Don left him to it. Deliberately pushing the door fully open Don joined his team. The smell of the fresh coffee was welcome as they poured their own but he had work to do, shaking his head at Nikki's offer.

"You got it?"

"Under control, Don." David answered. The three of them would remain at the hotel while Don returned to the field office to ensure the paperwork went through. Two agents were to remain in the room at all times, the third could leave to conduct roving patrols from time to time. Unfortunately Nikki was stuck in the room for the duration given that one of the people under protection was female.

.

_**A/N:**__ Okay, a slow start but things will pick up quickly…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Numb3rs: Hunted **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The paperwork arrangements took far longer than normal. The delay was caused by a number of things not the least of which was the fact that there was a certain lack of urgency given that the family was already secure and under guard. It was also a day that was reserved for the monthly section meetings so the bosses that usually signed off on such requests were in meetings for most of the day and without the urgency could not be interrupted. All of which resulted in it being well towards the end of the day when the approvals came down. It was too late to move the family and the unsurprising request came through for the FBI to maintain its guard until the morning when arrangements could be finalised.

Don delivered the news in person along with another item which he knew wouldn't be well received.

"But I want to be with my husband." Marissa complained. "I never wanted to come to LA in the first place. Now that we have protection we should be allowed to go back to Albuquerque to be with Joe."

He held up a placating hand. That had been the bad news, the family would, for the moment at least, remain separated. While he didn't think that was necessarily the best approach he didn't have all of the information that the New Mexico agents had, despite the file. "They are still assessing the risks. At this stage they believe you will be safer somewhere outside of Albuquerque. They're going to look into it further in the morning."

"You lied." J accused. "Feds always lie. Come on Mom, we should ditch them and go home."

"We can't, Jason."

"But, Mom," J stated to argue. "We're not under arrest, they can't stop us."

Don and his team knew when it was best to fade away and give some privacy to the family. It was not uncommon to have arguments flare up amongst those in protective custody due to the pressures and stresses of their situation. Given the news he'd just delivered this argument was to be expected.

Gathered together to the side where they could still watch the possible entrances and keep the family covered they waited for the argument to wind down.

"When are the marshals coming?" Colby asked.

"In the morning."

"Relief?"

Don pointed across the room. "There's a perfectly good couch over there, Granger."

"Uh-huh." It wouldn't be the first time.

"Think about it this way," Don had a carrot to dangle. "Room service is now on WitSec." With the deal signed off, WitSec was now picking up all the bills.

David and Colby both perked up at that but Nikki didn't waste the effort, instead she immediately snagged the room service menu and started to run her finger down the prices.

"No caviar, Betancourt." Don chided.

Nikki's finger jerked away from the item at the bottom of the page and moved back up a short distance to rest on something Don knew would still be horrendously expensive. It was not an opportunity that came their way often, a chance to eat top quality food at someone else's expense. If they had to stay for the night after having already spent the whole day on the job they were due some compensation.

"You want I should order something for you too, Boss?"

He shook his head. Being the boss had some perks, including that he got to sleep in his own bed tonight. "I have a frozen dinner waiting for me back at my apartment. See you in the morning."

It just couldn't be that simple. After going back to the office for a couple of hours to finish off some paperwork Don had finally headed home late. As he ate his microwaved frozen dinner and caught a recorded college game on TV he tried hard not to think of the five star hotel's version of rib-eye that he'd passed up. A shower and he hit the sack some time after midnight, getting a whole hour or so of quality shut-eye before his cell rang. The phone was open and at his ear before he'd even fully woken.

"Eppes." Years of practice had him announcing his name without any sleep induced slurring.

"_Boss, we didn't know he'd try anything. We didn't slack off, honest." _ Nikki started, her words rapid-fire.

"Slow down, Betancourt. You didn't know who would do what?" At the long silence on the other end of the line Don knew it was going to be bad, especially with the excuses coming before the punch line. Throwing back the covers he started hunting for his clothes. "Spit it out."

"_Jason Santos is gone."_

"What?"

"_Sorry Boss. They went to sleep hours ago, I checked in on them just now and Jason is gone."_

"How?"

"_He went out on the balcony and climbed across to the next room. They let him in and were going to call hotel security when he just walked out their door and disappeared."_

"When?"

There was another long pause as Don slipped on his shoes and reached for his gun to slide onto his belt. Her reluctance was understandable when she finally answered. _"They said he went through their room up to two hours ago. David and Colby are searching the hotel for him now."_

"Get David to check hotel surveillance."

"_They're heading there first."_

"I'm on my way. Call me if you get anything and keep the rest of the family locked down."

"_Yes, Boss."_ Nikki's voice sounded relieved at not being chewed out even if she knew it was coming once they'd recovered the missing boy.

Snapping his phone closed with a little more force than normal Don grabbed his keys and headed out. He'd just taken the first turn after leaving his street when his cell rang again.

"_Boss,"_ Nikki started. _"I had Mrs Santos check her wallet in case Jason had taken any cash. Her credit card is missing."_

"Call the office, get an emergency trace done on the card. If he uses it I want to know about it before the transaction goes through." Don snapped. The kid wasn't sneaking out for hamburger and fries, he was on the run and the agent had a fair idea where he'd be headed.

The much needed information came through just as Don pulled up in front of the hotel fully intending to park in the drop-off, pick-up, strictly-no-parking zone.

"Eppes."

"_Control. The card you ordered traced has been used at the Los Angeles Olympic bus station, East Los Angeles. A one-way fare was purchased to Albuquerque."_

"Get the duty agent to call the bus station and have them hold that bus." Don pulled straight back out again before the fast approaching doorman could tap on his window. He thumbed the redial and got through to David to tell him where he was headed and why. He'd no sooner hung up from him than his cell rang again.

"_This is the Duty Agent, Harbig." _An unfamiliar voice announced._ "LA Olympic reports that service left about forty-five minutes ago."_

"What's the route?"

"_It's an express service, leaving LA via the 10. They say it would be just about on the Mojave Freeway by now."_

That put the bus on the open road while he was stuck in the middle of LA. Lights and sirens seemed called for as there was still plenty of traffic even at this hour. Things still refused to go right as he managed to come cross a snarl of traffic caused by an accident scene. The section of road didn't allow for him to exit nor could he make a U-turn, trapping him into a slow line of traffic that was unable to get out of his way. The officers at the scene did their best to get the traffic through for him but every delay just gave the bus that much more of a head start on him. Accepting the apologetic wave from the last officer as he passed the man he floored the gas pedal and took off.

Knowing it was never easy to catch a moving target headed in the same direction he called Control again to request the assistance of the California Highway Patrol to intercept the bus and hold the boy until he arrived. Given everything else he should have expected the answer phoned through a few minutes later, CHP were tied up on a job and were unable to cross the path of the bus. He set Control to alerting the next unit along the route as he pushed his SUV to more speed, the miles disappearing quickly beneath the wheels. His cell rang again.

"_Agent Eppes, this is Agent Morelli, Albuquerque Office."_ The caller identified. _"I've been advised that you are on protection detail for the Santos family?"_

Feeling that a call this late at night was not going to be good he replied with a somewhat hesitant, "Yes?"

"_We've just received credible word that several gang members not under our surveillance left Albuquerque yesterday evening heading to LA. The word is they are travelling in a pair of red SUV's and should be well and truly in your neck of the woods by now. Our informant has also told us something else I'm not so sure of." _Morelli paused before continuing. _"Have you got all the family members buttoned down?"_

The last thing he wanted to do was admit to his team's, and hence his own, failure but there was nothing for it. "The eldest boy has slipped away. It appears he's caught an express bus back to you. I'm after it now and hope to intercept it."

"_Better hurry. The informant knows about the bus, that's what prompted him to call us. He claimed the boy got a message through to the gang, telling them he was on the way to talk his father out of testifying and asked them to lay off." _

"Stupid idiot," Don started but cut the rest of his rant off. What was done was done.

Morelli continued. _"Our understanding is that the gang members have been apprised of this and are heading out after the bus."_

The agent could understand that, the bus would be a far softer target than the rest of the family in a guarded hotel room. Don couldn't take the risk that the kid hadn't given that away as well. He called and warned David that the family needed to be moved to another location immediately due to the increased threat. Concerned at the information that the gang were believed to be after the bus David promised to send some help his way.

Don had long since passed through Victorville and was approaching Barstow before a set of taillights up ahead turned into the back of a bus. The name plastered across the back above the advertising matched the company he was after, as did the service number in the window. He pulled to the left but didn't pass, instead sitting just off the bus' rear quarter where his lights would be visible to the driver through his mirror. The siren that he'd had switched off on the open road he now turned back on. A few seconds passed before the right indicator started flashing, the driver had seen him and would pull off. As the bus started to slow Don eased back, leaving his lights on but silencing the siren as he waited for the driver to find a spot safe enough to pull the large vehicle off the road. Finally they rolled to a stop on the shoulder.

The door opened at his approach, the driver leaning forward in obvious confusion as to why he'd been stopped. The 'evening officer' died on his lips as he took in the lack of uniform and his hand moved back to the door control.

Don stopped and held up his ID. "FBI."

The driver relaxed and sat back. "How can I help you, sir?"

"Headed to Albuquerque?" He had to be absolutely sure before he wasted any time.

"Sure am."

"I'm looking for one of your passengers." The driver tensed again, glancing up into his interior mirror. Don explained further, "A witness."

"Oh, sure." The driver reached for a clipboard which would contain his passenger manifest.

Don waved it off as he climbed up. "Thanks, but I know him."

The watchful eyes of curious passengers followed him as he started moving down the aisle after the driver had switched on the interior lights. Jason Santos wasn't hard to find, seated about half way along on an aisle seat. He'd ducked his head but it didn't help.

"Hello, J."

"Not going anywhere with you, Fed." The sullen voice stated.

"You don't get a say in this. You're a minor and your mother wants you back. So, up."

Now the kid looked at the agent, his stare challenging. "Make me."

"You really want to do that? No skin off my nose but it'll kinda kill the tough-guy image you're trying to cultivate if I drag you out of here like a two-year-old brat throwing a tantrum."

Seeing the eyes of the passengers on him J decided he'd go for tough, just as Don had thought he might. He rose and reached into the overhead shelf to pull out a backpack that he slung onto his shoulder.

Smoothly avoiding the deliberate swing of the backpack in his direction Don turned and started back down the aisle, watching the kid follow him via the reflections from the windows. Having J behind him put the agent at a disadvantage if he were to try for more than just tough but on the other hand it was going to make it nearly impossible for the kid to try to bolt once they reached the door. There was nowhere he could run but Don didn't want to give the kid the option.

J gave it a go anyway, trying to force his way past the agent as they stepped down. Having expected the move Don was easily able to grab one of his arms, spinning the kid around and holding him in place. J tried to shake his arm free as the bus driver called out.

"Need a hand, sir?"

With a firm grip on J's arm Don turned back briefly. "All good, thanks. Have a safe trip."

"You too." The driver responded as he closed the door. A moment later the internal lights flicked off as he prepared to drive away.

Don pushed his charge safely away from the bus as it started to move, pulling out and back onto the road. When the bus was clear he marched the boy back to the passenger side of his SUV.

"I'm not going back to LA." J insisted.

The agent sighed, this night was just refusing to go well even if he'd successfully located the errant kid. He was definitely not in the mood for more of this, his voice firm as he spoke. "If you think I'm going to stand at the side of the road and argue with you, you have another thing coming. Get in."

He felt the kid's body shift as he saw the fist come up, the backpack dumped in the process. Releasing his grip on the arm he caught the wrist and used the momentum to swing the kid around and shove him roughly against the side of the Suburban, his patience evaporating. With the offending arm twisted up behind his back the kid struggled but couldn't pull free. The attempted assault was sufficient justification for Don to pull out his cuffs and lock them in place around J's wrists despite the kid's indignant protests. He opened the passenger door and shoved him in, slamming the door shut. The backpack he collected along the way and tossed into the back seat as he climbed in behind the wheel. Hitting the central locking he turned and regarded the unwilling passenger.

"You done?"

"Take these cuffs off man, they hurt."

His expression totally lacking in sympathy Don calmly repeated his question. "You done?"

"Alright!" J twisted in the seat to expose his hands.

Don gave it a moment before removing the restraints. He pulled on his seatbelt and with a pointed look insisted the kid do the same. Still without a word he then started the engine and pulled out, turning back towards LA. The kid also remained silent, seemingly realising that he was going back, whether he liked it or not.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Numb3rs: Hunted **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER THREE**

"I've heard from Albuquerque." Don finally mentioned after a few miles.

"Dad?" There was definite worry in the tone.

"He's fine, but in more danger now after your little stunt. You've exposed yourself, increasing the chance at the gang getting to him through you."

"They're back in Albuquerque." J pointed out.

"No, they were somewhere in LA." Don corrected. "They also know you were on that bus and are probably on their way out here to find you."

Alarmed momentarily the kid looked around at the deserted road, at present they were the only vehicle within sight. He sat back and tried to pretend that the agent's words hadn't penetrated.

They had barely covered a couple more miles when other vehicles came into view, two SUVs or vans travelling in close formation, clearly together. Just before they passed, the lead vehicle's lights flashed onto high beam. Glancing away in an effort to avoid being blinded Don caught a glimpse of red paintwork when his own lights lit the two vehicles up as they passed. He registered the significant colour and vehicle type and looked back in his mirror in time to see two sets of brake lights come on. In his mirror he watched as the two large vehicles turned and headed back after them.

Agent Morelli's description of the gangster's vehicles ran through his mind and he decided that the coincidence was too strong especially given their actions. It was appearing more likely by the second that these SUVs had been in pursuit of the bus and had now found a better target. Gangs had surprising good intel and this one had probably discovered by now that the FBI had also gone after the kid, thus the deliberate use of high-beams to identify him. It would be reasonable to assume that a federally plated vehicle heading back to LA in this area this late at night contained their target. To test the theory Don flicked on his emergency lights but the flashing red and blue made no difference as the SUVs started to close up the gap. Any honest citizen would have backed off immediately given that Don was already driving above the speed limit.

Don planted his foot on the gas, grimacing as he automatically glanced at the needle on the gauge. His SUV had already been driven hard, sucking down the gas as he'd raced to catch the bus. Another hard speed run now and it was likely he wouldn't reach LA without refuelling, something that wasn't all that practical with two car loads of gang members after them.

"What-" J began.

Don ignored him in favour of his cell, dragging it off his belt and activating the Bluetooth before dropping it into the handsfree holder so he could keep both hands on the wheel.

"_Sinclair." _David's voice sounded from the speakers when the call went through.

"Sitrep."

"_We've moved the rest of the family to the alternate safe house and have got some extra security on the way. How did you go?"_

"Got him but I think we're in trouble."

"_Where are you?"_ David demanded.

"About ninety miles out, I'm not sure how far east from Victorville. I've got two red SUVs on my tail."

David recognised the description. He asked the question even if his voice sounded far from doubtful. _"You're sure?"_

Looking up at the headlights steadily gaining on them in his mirror despite having pushed his SUV to its limit he was sure. "They turned back the moment they saw us. I'm lit up but they are trying to run us down."

"_I'll get help on the way."_

"Hurry." Don ended the call to concentrate on his driving.

It was fast becoming obvious that he was at a severe disadvantage; the vehicles behind him had far more powerful engines and continued to close. Here on the open road straight out speed was going to be the determining factor, not the ability of the driver which so often would win over pure power. Any advantage that Don would otherwise have had as a driver skilled at high speed manoeuvring evaporated as the stretch of road gave him no alternative paths of travel, no side streets to duck down or even alleyways where he could lose his pursuers.

He had hoped to reach Victorville, still several miles away before the SUVs caught up but it wasn't to be. Straddling the centreline and weaving dangerously from side to side he worked to block them both, attempting to force them to remain behind him but they were working in concert. The dangerous sparring continued for a couple of more miles before one pressed extra close forcing Don to swerve sharply to cut it off. That gave the second vehicle the opening it was looking for, allowing it to move up and force its way past. It moved into position immediately in front of him as they prepared to catch him in a rolling roadblock.

Don immediately cut back across the road giving him a moment where the road was clear behind him. Before the other vehicle could react he slammed on his brakes causing the red SUV to overshoot. Even with the ABS Don had to work hard to keep his Suburban under control but he still noted the brakelights quickly come on up ahead. He'd only gained a few precious seconds with his unexpected action. Flicking the wheel and hauling up on the handbrake before he lost all momentum he put the SUV into a spin until he was facing the opposite direction. Releasing the handbrake he stamped on the gas pedal, forced to head away from the tantalisingly close lights of the town and help. He'd had little choice, the manoeuvre the only way to avoid being boxed in. His estimation of the skill of the other drivers had risen, if help didn't reach them soon Don had little doubt they would be successful in forcing him to stop.

"Whatever happens, you do exactly what I tell you to do." Don ordered

"But why?" J demanded. He wasn't arguing against the agent's orders. "I told them he wouldn't testify."

"It doesn't work like that."

"They're going to kill us?"

"Me, yes. You, maybe. Probably." He added after considering his answer for half a second. They may not kill the boy straight up but eventually that was the most likely ending. Now was not the time to pull punches but he tried to soften the blow and sound hopeful. "If they catch us."

"But you're a fed." The kid objected, seizing on the first comment and clearly missing the attempted positive spin.

"So?" Glancing again in the mirror he saw that the SUVs were close. It was only a matter of time, time that he knew they didn't have. They weren't going to make it to Barstow. The kid was about to get a hard and dirty lesson on the type of people he'd been idolising. Somehow that reminded him and Don flicked off the central locking. "Listen, they stop us, you get out and run. I'll try to slow them down."

"But they'll-"

Don cut him off, even as he noted the sudden concern. The imminent danger had gone some way to opening the kid's eyes. "Not if I can help it. I'll be right behind you."

The SUVs moved up, one in each lane but held position immediately behind him for a minute or two as he once again straddled the centre line. It was clear they were going to try a different tactic and he started to mentally run though possible scenarios and how he might try to counter them. It wasn't looking good, the advantage was still held by the other vehicles and he had yet to figure out which manoeuvre they were likely to try when they started to move. One dropped back as the other moved in, using its superior power to suddenly accelerate and dart to one side as if to pass. Don blocked that move and the next. Headlights appeared ahead of them and he started to calculate how he could use the oncoming vehicle to their advantage. The momentary distraction was all the other SUV needed, the agent a fraction too slow in blocking the third attempt to pass and the new tactic suddenly became all too clear. The red SUV nudged at his rear quarter and flicked him into a slide. He'd been PIT-ed.

He tried desperately to steer out of it but at the speed they'd been travelling he'd started to spin off the road and it was already all over. The wheels bit into the softer surface and the momentum did the rest, flipping them over. The next few seconds was all noise and gut wrenching movement as they rolled several times. The airbags were not designed to react to a roll so his head was unprotected as he hit something hard at some point before they finally stopped. His head spinning from the impact it took him a few moments to get himself together enough to move, unlatching his seatbelt. His chest protested against the deep breath he tried to take, the pain a sign that the seatbelt had protected him from being thrown around the vehicle as it rolled. Everything else hurt as well, general aching pain from the punishment his body had just taken. With far more urgent matters at hand he pushed the pain aside and shoved at his door only just now realising that by some miracle they had landed upright. The door refused to budge, jammed into place by crumpled bodywork.

"J!" Don shouted as he reached over his stunned passenger to reach the other door release. To his relief the door opened; the passenger side not as damaged as his. He popped the kid's seatbelt release. "Jason!"

"Hunh?"

There were gunshots followed by a car engine revving and tyres squealing as they fought for traction. Don figured the oncoming car that had distracted him was being scared off, presumably having stopped after seeing the wreck. The gang members would soon be on their way to deal with their intended targets. With no time to check if the boy was injured beyond the physical lack of blood Don slapped him firmly across the face to focus him.

"Hey!" J protested before a hand came up to rub at his chest. "Ow."

"Run!" Don ordered as J groaned. Every second counted, they had no time for the kid to feel his own aches and pains and react to them. Don shoved none too gently at the kid to ensure the message got across as he repeated his order. "Run!"

All but falling out of the wrecked SUV J stopped and tried to get his bearings, disorientated after the accident. Don had followed him out and gave him another shove away from the roadway, its approximate location visible from the glow of headlights. J stumbled away into the dark without further protest.

Moving along the damaged side of his SUV Don stopped as he reached the back and peered carefully around it to assess their situation. They'd come to a stop some way from the road which wasn't too surprising given the speed they'd been travelling when PIT-ed. Parked just off the side of the road were the two red SUVs. Moving around them, readying weapons, he counted at least eight men. The glimpses Don caught as some of them moved across the headlights of one of the vehicles made his heart sink even further. Not only were there too many of them but most of the men were armed with small machine guns that Don knew would have been converted to full automatic. He was hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. Holding his ground and fighting them off as he'd originally planned was not going to be a useful tactic.

Glancing around he picked the direction the kid had run and chose a different route, one off on an angle away from the road rather than directly away. Turning back he saw that the gang members were organised and starting to quickly approach the wrecked vehicle. Their weapons were held ready as they began to spread out, leaving Don with absolutely no doubt of their intentions. Waiting for them to come to him was a sure fire way to commit suicide but they were in position to spot him the moment he moved and mow him down. He had to slow them down, or even better make them turn back for cover to give him the edge he needed. Sighting along the top of his gun he picked out one of the men toting a machine pistol and gently squeezed his trigger. His aim was true and the man dropped and didn't move. The others instantly scattered, most heading back to their vehicles and the cover they offered as he'd hoped. Don used the opening he'd created and took off running without firing again, needing to save his limited ammunition.

He felt the impact of the bullets before he heard the shots, instant burning sensations in his right upper arm and shoulder. The shots continued but here the use of fully automatic weapons aided him as remainder of the rounds in the burst passed harmlessly overhead as the weapon 'walked up'. With no time to acknowledge the pain as he was still exposed he dodged then circled back a few paces to scoop up his gun with his left hand. His right hand had suddenly lost all strength and had allowed the weapon to fall. Without it he had no chance forcing him into the risky move to recover it. More shots kicked up dirt around him as he took off running once again, finally reaching some rocks and brush that concealed him from view. The guns behind him continued to chatter, with more of the gangsters joining in. The hail of bullets all around him kept him moving quickly across the steadily rising ground. He wove his way past more rocks and small, dry trees, each object an obstruction between him and the bullets and by some stroke of luck he wasn't hit again.

The shots abruptly stopped to be replaced by raised voices as the men rallied themselves to come after him. He stopped, panting for breath as he strained to make out their shouted instructions to each other. Satisfied he started moving again, from what he'd been able to make out it seemed they were going to concentrate their hunt on him. Dealing with him first would pave the way to taking out the kid but Don was confident he'd give them a run for their money, delaying them sufficiently for the kid to make his escape or for help to reach them.

Stumbled over an unseen fallen branch he careened off a large rock, only just barely managing to swallow his shout of pain as his injured arm slammed against the hard surface. He bounced and fell, landing hard and rolling on the ground as he fought not to cry out again. Panting sharply he scrambled to the side, putting the offending rock between him and pursuit as he worked to recover.

Leaning back he put the Glock down so he could assess his injuries. Probing gently but quickly he confirmed that he'd taken two bullets, the one to his arm had gone clean through the muscle, just missing the bone and had left a jagged exit wound that was bleeding messily. Feeling around his shoulder however he found only the one wound, meaning the bullet was still in there somewhere. Upon trying to move his arm he gave up instantly, the pain was excruciating and the arm non-responsive. His fingers twitched slightly at his command which was a relief, although the pain from the wound in the arm itself was quite emphatically telling him that the nerve hadn't been destroyed. It was still obvious however that the bullet in his shoulder had done some serious damage. Another look at the injury to his arm and he was alarmed at the amount of blood flowing from the wound. About to pull at his shirt to tend it he heard voices and gave that idea away as he had to move. The best he could do was to shove his right hand into his jeans pocket to secure the useless arm. Picking up his gun once again he headed off, slower now as he had to watch his footing if he wanted to avoid a repeat of what had just happened.

The voices rose behind him all too quickly and he knew that they had found where he'd rested and the blood that he'd left behind. If they hadn't already known they could now be sure that they'd hit him and had a blood trail to follow if they looked for it. Without the time to tend the wound there was nothing much Don could do to prevent leaving traces of his passage at least until the wounds clotted which was going to take some time judging by the way the blood was rapidly flowing from his arm. The added motivation of the closeness of his pursuers had him picking up his pace, leading the men away from the boy. At some point he would circle back, aiming for the road and hopefully the help that David was sending. He had no doubt it was coming, aided by the GPS in his SUV if it was still functioning, it was just the when that was unknown.

The sudden shape that came at him from the left had him raising the gun in reflex.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Numb3rs: Hunted **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

_**A/N:** Thank-you all for the reviews!_

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

He barely managed not to pull the trigger as he recognised the figure as the kid, stumbling at him from the darkness. J spotted him and the raised weapon, shying away until he recognised the agent.

"What are you doing here?" Don hissed, keeping his voice down. "They're tracking me. Go!"

The kid easily avoided the shoving elbow, peering at him in the dark. "They shot you."

"Yes." Don ground out, desperate to separate himself from the boy. Instead of leading the gang away, his blood was now leading them right to their target. "You have to go the other way."

Ignoring the order J followed as the agent started moving. In the process he pulled at his t-shirt, slipping it over his head and nearly running into a tree for his efforts as he jogged after the injured man. Recovering quickly he ripped at the material until he had several lengths. He reached out and dragged at the agent's uninjured shoulder. "I know first aid, let me fix it."

Seeing what the kid intended Don listened for the sounds of pursuit. It seemed that he had opened up some sort of lead for the moment. With the urgent need to have the wounds tended Don stopped and turned so J could work, keeping his attention and gun aimed back the way they just come. The wound in his arm was quickly covered but the other injury was somewhat of a challenge with insufficient material to wrap completely around the agent's shoulder. J settled for folding the remains of his shirt into a pad that he slipped under the agent's shirt, the blood that quickly soaked into it helped to hold it in place.

As soon as the kid had finished Don started moving again, staggering slightly as he realised he'd already lost a significant amount of blood. The kid stepped in but Don shoved him away, successfully this time. If the kid was going to stay with him then he needed the ability to react when their pursuers caught up, he could already hear the men on their trail. J tried again but Don waved him forward, indicating that he lead the way.

They continued on for a length of time that Don didn't bother trying to track by looking at his watch, all that mattered was that they kept free until help could reach them. That thought had Don reaching for his belt only to find his cell holder empty and remember that when he'd last used the phone he'd left it in the handsfree holder. It was going to take longer now to find them without the ability to track the phone as they moved further and further away from the road. The sounds of pursuit behind them had once again grown somewhat fainter but Don had no doubt the gang was still tracking them, even if they'd been slowed by the loss of the blood trail. That gave him an idea.

"J."

The kid turned and came back. "Jason. My name's Jason."

That earned his quirk of the agent's lips, the barest hint of a smile. "Pleased to meet you Jason, I'm Don."

Seeing the way the agent was leaning against a tree for support Jason moved in, stopping when he was waved off. He looked down for a moment as he shifted his feet. "I'm sorry."

Not quite sure how to take the apology given the seriousness of the situation the boy's actions had placed them in Don managed a short nod. Any more could wait. He started on his idea, pointing off to the left. "I need your help. You keep going that way, making sure you don't leave a trail. Can you do that?"

"Yes. But what are you-" Jason started to object, getting cut off as the agent answered.

"I'm going to lay a false trail then find you. I need you to go that way." Don shifted as he got himself upright. "No arguing. Move."

For the second time that night the boy actually did as he was told, turning and making his way cautiously into the night, stepping around even the smaller rocks to avoid dislodging them and thus leaving evidence of his passing. Don waited until he vanished into the dark before he made his own move. Heading off he initially followed their previous route before curving off to the right, deliberately breaking a small branch as he passed a bush. Scuffing his feet every few steps and even using the blood on his arm which he brushed against rocks he blazed a trail that the gang should find easy to follow. As he moved further away he reduced the obvious signs, until finally he too was moving slowly and cautiously. Voices that had sounded from time to time behind him suggested that his plan had worked.

A wave of dizziness passed over him and he had to stop, leaning against another of the large rocks that dotted the area. He inspected his wounds as best he could and found that the pieces of the boy's shirt were soaked through and blood was making its steady way once again down his arm. He now became aware of an increasing lethargy that didn't bode well, he was in bad shape. Don got a grip, there were still seven gang members on his tail and a fifteen-year-old boy was counting on him.

Forcing himself up he stumbled on, leaving a trail again until he got himself back under control and moving a little more steadily. Pushing on a little further than he'd intended he abruptly turned and moved on an angle perpendicular to his previous path, very careful to leave absolutely no trace of the change in direction. After he'd gone about twenty yards he increased his pace as he headed towards where he expected to find the boy.

The sky was turning grey off in the east which gave him a steady point of reference for which he was grateful as he found it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate. Without the breaking dawn he was sure he would have started to wander in circles as his strength and ability to concentrate rapidly left him. He received a sudden boost to his energy a moment later, a sudden shout of fear torn from a young throat that had him lurching into an uneven run. The boy had been found.

As he drew closer he heard voices, raised and angry and a younger fearful one replying. Don slowed, controlling his approach.

"Where are they?"

"I-I don't know."

"You were there before you caught that bus." A second voice broke in. "Where are they?"

"The feds," Jason's voice broke. "The feds moved them."

"Where?"

"Don't shoot! He didn't say."

The first man swore. "Call Diego. They'll have to take the fed alive so we can make him talk." He instructed. His voice hardened as he turned his attention back to Jason. "Where are they keeping your father?"

"They didn't tell me that either." Jason insisted.

"So how were you going to find him when you got back home?" The tone was dangerous, clearly the man didn't believe his young captive.

"I, I was going to make the feds take me t-there." Jason finally answered and Don recognised the truth. The boy really hadn't had a plan when he'd caught the bus.

He crept closer until finally he could see the kid and the two gang members, aided now by the ever increasing light. Jason was cowering back against a rock, one man had a gun pointed unwaveringly at him while the other had moved away a few paces and was talking earnestly into a cell. The agent also saw that the angle was bad, if he fired at the one standing over the boy he would probably hit him as well. He had to move. It took more precious time as the men continued to threaten the boy but he had no choice. Finally he was in place, a rock providing him with some cover as he drew a bead on the man closest to Jason. With the other gang members somewhere nearby he didn't have the luxury of calling on the two for surrender, he had no option but to take a lethal approach, the threat to the boy sufficient grounds. Don prepared himself, planning his shots before he fired. He would have to be quick if he were to do this without getting Jason killed in the process.

The one standing over him started to bend, perhaps about to haul the boy to his feet and Don knew he couldn't delay any longer. His first shot flew true, the man dropping as if his strings had been cut. The second man spun on the spot as the agent attempted to stick to his plan and quickly readjusted his aim. A flush of dizziness passed over him causing his arm to waver, the hesitation allowing the man to fire back with his rounds shattering against the rock and sending chips flying up towards Don's face. He ducked back before raising himself up again to see the second man now reaching for Jason whether to use him as a shield or kill him Don couldn't wait to find out. Barely able to aim in time he snapped off three shots until he saw the man falter and fall.

Don got himself up and over to the cowering boy, out of ingrained habit kicking aside the weapons of the two dead men along the way. "Jason. Jason!"

At his name the kid looked up briefly before looking over at the two bodies lying mere feet away. Don saw the shudder pass through him as he struggled to come to terms with the fact he'd just seen two men killed right in front of him. Regretting that he'd been forced into it Don had to push that aside in favour of getting them both out of there quickly. The other gang members could hardly have missed hearing the shots and would be heading their way at speed. Unable to pull at the boy with his good hand holding his gun ready he resorted to words.

"Get up, we have to move. Jason, move it!"

Finally Jason reacted, tearing his gaze away from the dead men and focusing back on the agent.

"Up!"

Getting over his frozen shock Jason moved, leaping up and now seemingly desperate to get away from the bodies. He even scrambled back away from the agent until he got himself under control.

"Keep going." Don encouraged, sure now that the kid wasn't going to run off in panic. "Keep quiet but be quick."

Eyes still wide, Jason reacted, turning and heading away remembering to pick his way and reduce his trail. Don took a step then faltered, leaning against the rock to keep his balance as darkness hovered at the edge of his vision. He reacted to movement and found the kid coming back for him.

"Go."

"Come on, they find you here they," Jason's words came to an abrupt stop. With what he'd just witnessed he was unable to say the words. Death was no longer some abstract concept, it was real.

"Yeah. I know." Don got himself moving. They'd not gone far before he found himself further energised by the growing sounds of people running. They were still some distance away but they had no time to waste. They continued on as fast as they dared needing to put as much ground behind them as possible. Despite their efforts they could still clearly hear shouting and swearing as the bodies were discovered.

One raised voice became clear over the rest, a threat shouted into the early morning sky. "When we catch you, Fed, you're gonna beg us to kill you!"

The all too clear threat gave him some additional motivation to escape, now herding the boy ahead of him and allowing him once again to pick their path. His concentration was spent mostly on keeping upright and moving, their direction of travel was pretty much random anyway. All they needed to do was stay one step ahead. Although, Don added to himself, that was probably more like half a step with the sounds of pursuit behind them. The gang members had no need for silence and could make far better speed in the morning light. With the five of them they could also spread out and cover a fair amount of ground. Dawn had brought with it another problem, the rocks and small trees that had been enough to provide concealment in the dark were far less effective in the light. They needed to put more distance between them or find somewhere to hole up fast.

His feet tangled beneath him and he fell, landing hard. For a moment the hard-packed dusty ground seemed almost comfortable as he struggled to regain his ever shortening breath but he had to move. His first attempt failed with a dizzy spell and it took Jason's help to regain his feet. Needing his good arm free he shoved the gun into his belt and accepted the boy's support to keep moving.

"You're still bleeding." Jason helpfully pointed out.

"I know."

"We have to stop it."

"No time. Keep moving." It was in all probability past the point where they had to make the time, but Don kept that to himself. His right hand had at some point come free from his pocket allowing the arm to swing loose but what should have been agony was only registering as dull pain. Blood steadily dripped once again from his hand.

Even with the boy helping him they moved even slower than before. Urgently in need of a plan Don studied the land around them noting it was becoming more rugged as they progressed. Abruptly it all vanished as the pair found themselves on the edge of a narrow gorge. It was deep and even though the other side was easily visible it was just too far away for even a healthy person to attempt a leap. They were trapped.

.

_**A/N:** Quite literally a cliffie!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Numb3rs: Hunted **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"There." Jason pointed off to the right.

Looking in the indicated direction Don saw a dark crevice in the rock, a cave or the like. The problem was that the cave was too close to their path and would be the first place the men behind them would search. Conscious of precious time ticking away he looked the other way. Here the ground sloped up, the opposite direction a seriously wounded man would be expected to move. Further up, near the top of the slope, a set of rocks supported a cluster of trees. It would have to do, high ground with cover and concealment, he didn't have the strength to continue much further. Going to ground was his last option but he'd reached that point. Gathering his waning strength he shook himself free from Jason's support. As the boy looked at him in confusion Don pointed upwards.

"Up there, those trees there." Don instructed. "Go."

Jason reached for his good arm to help him but Don waved him off. "I've got to cover our trail, make them think we went the other way." He ignored the flash of fear that passed cross Jason's face, the last time they'd split up had not gone well for him. There was no time for sympathy or arguing so he forestalled the boy's potential argument with a single look.

Extremely reluctant but given no choice the boy started up the slope as the agent went the other way. He would use his blood to form the false trail, allowing it to drip unhindered from his arm as headed down the slope. After a short distance he considered far enough he shoved his hand into his waistband as best he could and continued on a little further, moving close to the cliff edge. Tugging at the rude dressing on his arm he pulled a bloodied scrap of cloth away and tossed it to the edge of the cliff somewhere near the cave Jason had spotted. His task completed he started making his way back. There was every chance he would intersect with the gang but with the coming of the new day it seemed his luck was looking up and he made it past their original halting point before the gang reached the area. It was close but he made it far enough beyond some scrubby trees that he was hidden from view as the five remaining men gathered to discuss their options. Forced to stop in case his movement was spotted he waited, gun in hand.

After a period of consultation amongst themselves the gang members separated to search the ground to either side of their approach to the edge of the ravine. One found the path the agent had marked a short time later, calling out to alert the others. Another brief period of consultation and the men spread out in a line across the trail, covering either side even as one man followed the signs. Don breathed a little easier as they moved carefully away, weapons up and ready. That explained why the pursuit had slowed, they knew his endurance would be about done given the blood trail they'd been following and were expecting him to go to ground. A careful approach would give them some advantage rather than blundering along like they had earlier.

It took more effort than it should have to get himself moving again. The steep slope also turned out to be a far greater challenge in his condition than he'd expected. Eventually he made it up to his chosen spot, all but collapsing at Jason's feet once he'd reached the safety of the natural fort. It took a fair amount of his stubbornness to remain awake as he fought to recover his lost breath after the exertion, his heart hammering in his chest. He desperately wanted to surrender to the increasing darkness but couldn't allow it.

"Hey, wake up!" Jason called urgently, reaching out a hand to grasp the agent's uninjured shoulder.

"I'm awake." Don mumbled, his eyes still firmly shut.

"Give me your shirt, we've got to stop that bleeding."

It took the boy's help but eventually his shirt was off and being torn into lengths. Don leant back against a rock to rest but roused himself as the boy began to remove the already soaked cloth covering his arm. Leaving the bloody material in place would help with the clotting process, or at least that's what the first aid manuals claimed even if it hadn't seemed to work so far. With the time to think Don figured that the main artery had to have been damaged to account for the way the wound still bled even after all this time. His continued exertions would not have helped. After checking the wound to the agent's shoulder to find it oozing but not actively bleeding the boy ignored it and used the entire shirt to bind the arm. The jerk as Jason pulled the new strips of cloth too tight had him again rousing to adjust things. Leaving the cloth bound too tightly in what was virtually a tourniquet could cost him the arm itself. That was of course assuming they were going to make it out of here alive, Don couldn't help thinking darkly. At Don's suggestion a last, longer piece of fabric was wound around his chest, binding the useless arm to his body.

"Where's your phone? We have to call the cops."

"Back in the car." Don answered, punishing himself by banging the back of his head against the rock as he realised something else. Ignoring the reawakened headache he remembered that one of the two men he'd just killed had been using a cell phone. It just showed how poor his condition was that he had never even made the connection at the time and snagged the phone before they left. "David's got help on the way."

"So where are they?" The boy demanded desperately.

Don could only agree with the sentiment. It had been quite some time now since his call for help before the crash; help should have reached the area by now even if the motorist driven away by the gang's bullets hadn't called it in. Marshalling his thoughts he came up with an explanation. "Finding the car will be easy, after that they'll have to track us to find us."

He'd meant to sound hopefully but had actually managed to point out just how much danger they were in, the gang were that much closer and already had a fair idea exactly where they were. It was highly likely that they would find them first. There was nothing they could do about it but delay the inevitable as long as possible, every moment that passed gave the local police time to close in. To that end Don needed to know the lay of the land around them. The boy would have to be his eyes as he needed more time to rest. "What's out that way?"

Jason peered in the direction indicated before moving through the cluster of trees and rocks to disappear out the other side. A few minutes passed before he returned and reported. "It goes up a little bit more then drops away. I could see the road in the distance."

Okay, that meant the kid still had a chance. "They start coming up here, you go."

"I can't." Jason refused, this time voicing his fear. "They'll catch me again."

"No, they won't. We know where they all are." Don argued back. "You get to the road and flag down a car. Get help. I'll hold them back."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'm done. I can't go any further." Don admitted.

"I'll help you, we did it before." Jason was clearly determined not to go it alone if he could avoid it.

Gently shaking his head Don continued. "That'll get both of us killed. This is a good spot, I can hold them off."

He made a gesture with his hand only to find it was empty, his gun gone. In sudden panic he started searching the ground around him, surely he hadn't dropped it on his way up the hill? It had to be here. His searching fingers found the grip only to have the boy lunge in and pull it away. He snatched for it but the boy was already out of reach.

"Now you have to come with me." The words were not a threat. Jason was just indicating that if the agent wanted the gun he would have to stay with the person who currently had possession of it.

"I can't." Don insisted. He'd lost too much blood, it was hard enough to stay awake let alone keep running. He had to rest as long as he could if he were going to be able to do anything at all when the time came. "Give it back."

"No." Jason moved back, hugging the weapon to his chest as if he were playing a game of keep-away.

Without the energy to do anything else he leant back against the rock. The loss of the weapon he could accept on one condition. "Then take it and go."

Jason stared at the agent for a moment before staring at the matte black weapon in his hands as the agent's full meaning penetrated, that he use the weapon to defend himself after leaving the agent behind. "I, I don't know how to," He trailed off.

Don managed a slight smile, for all of the boy's previous posturing he clearly didn't know anything about guns. He was thankful for the simplicity of the Glock as he gave his instructions, finishing with, "Just point and shoot."

Jason lifted the gun, hand canted sideways just as in all the best gang-banger movies and sighted experimentally into the distance, his finger moving gingerly onto the trigger but quickly off again. The hand shook as Don looked away. The sight of the boy with the gun was wrong. Sure he'd seen weapons in the hands of children even younger but it was always a disturbing sight and here he was facilitating, even encouraging it.

He made himself turn back, correcting the angle of the gun. "That's it. Now go."

"No. I can help." Jason lifted the weapon in sudden bravado. "I can protect us."

That was something Don couldn't allow. He'd barely managed to keep the boy alive this far, if he allowed him to carry out his plan he would be fully responsible for the boy's death. Jason had no idea what he was doing and would be scarcely able to protect himself on the run let alone staying behind to guard him. His heart was in the right place but it was still wrong for him to risk his life like that. It was his job to die for the boy if necessary; a fact that he had to admit was looking more likely by the minute even if he was far from wishing it to be true. He would have to stick with his original plan to hold the gangsters off as the boy made a run, unarmed, for the road.

Mentally slapping himself he made it up onto his knees, using most of his scarcely regained strength. Jason leant forward to help him up which made Don's task much easier. Reaching out quickly with his left arm he surprised the boy and was able to take his Glock back. Jason made an automatic grab for the weapon and Don found himself repeating the boy's earlier action, holding the gun tight against his chest.

"Keep your head down." Don instructed as Jason backed off. "When I tell you to go, you go. Clear?"

Jason opened his mouth to argue but saw the expression in the agent's eyes and understood that once again he wasn't being given a choice. "What's that?"

Seeing the boy suddenly cock his head Don also listened, closing his eyes for a moment as he concentrated. He finally heard it as well and relief washed over him even if it was a touch premature. A helicopter was making its way up the side of the hill from the general direction of the road as best Don could figure it. There could be only one reason for a helicopter out here at this hour, it was his long awaited backup. It was frustrating, they needed to signal the machine once it was in range but by the same token they had to keep their position hidden from the gang that was all too close. There was no point in the helicopter finally reaching them only to find their bullet riddled bodies.

Jason clearly had different thoughts, desperate to get help he was up and through a gap in the rock before Don could call him back. As Jason made to head up the slope the agent scrambled around and made it onto his feet with the support of the rock, staring down the hill searching for movement. A flash of colour moving between some bushes caught his eye. As he watched to be sure there was more movement. At least some of the gang had returned to the top of the cliff. Don glanced around finding that the boy hadn't gone too far. He called out as loudly as he dared. "Get down!"

Right at that moment Jason spotted the approaching helicopter and didn't hear the command. He advanced even further into the open and waved his arms wildly back and forth. The agent's second urgent call penetrated just as a shout sounded from the slope below. By some miracle the helicopter turned from its original path and headed towards them, Jason had been spotted. Unfortunately the gang had also spotted them and Don counted three men starting to run up the hill towards them. Jason scrambled back into cover as Don sighted on the man in the lead and fired. It was a miss but given the range he had expected that, even if a hit would have been nice. The round was intended to slow their approach down, a warning that their quarry was not undefended.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Numb3rs: Hunted **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

_A/N: Let's see if we can up the tension just a little more…_

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER SIX**

The gang returned fire, the un-aimed bursts harmlessly kicking up dust from the ground as they scattered. As the last shot died away, Don forced himself back up, bracing his arm against the top of the rock to support the gun that had grown too heavy as he waited for more signs of movement. The sound from the helicopter was getting louder by the moment as it quickly homed in. Sparing a glance upwards he noted the markings that identified the machine as CHP. This could go both ways, the gang could turn tail and run or press the point. Given what had happened so far he could be fairly sure which option the men would take meaning they had to act now. As if hearing his thoughts there was new movement, the three men splitting up just as the fourth joined them. Don sighted carefully on the closest man and gently teased at the trigger, keeping his gun as steady as possible. The man dropped, but whether that was for cover or because he'd been hit Don couldn't be sure but he didn't move. At least two of the men returned fire, more accurately this time forcing the agent to seek cover as bullets ricocheted off the rock.

There was a sudden cry of pain from behind him. Don turned quickly, almost losing his balance at the wave of dizziness, to see the boy lying on the ground. Before he could try to scramble over Jason sat up, a hand pressed to the side of his head. The hand came away briefly to show a growing patch of red before being pressed firmly back.

"Let me see." Don demanded in alarm.

Jason crawled over and moved his trembling hand an inch or two away from the wound. "Is it bad?"

There was a nasty gash on the side of the boy's head but it didn't look deep. It had been caused either by a stone chip or a wayward bullet, a couple had made it though the gaps in the rock and shattered inside their natural fort. "No. You'll be fine." Don reassured him. It was time, the risk too great for him to stay any longer. "Keep your head down and go. Head for the road, the helicopter will find you."

With the arrival of the helicopter Jason decided he could argue the point. "The cops are here, I don't need to go."

"We're not safe yet. I can't watch them and watch you." The agent explained, peering through a gap in time to see more movement below. They were coming. He got himself back up and in position, sparing a look behind him. "Go!"

Jason finally moved, scrambling away and back through the gap he'd used before. He'd barely gone two yards before a burst of gunshots had him diving back into shelter.

Don barely noted the boy's return as he was busy searching the slope for the shooter. He blinked as he saw a second body lying still on the ground below. Seeing movement he tracked the third gangster as the man lifted his weapon and fired, this time his spray of bullets aimed up at the helicopter turning in a tight circle overhead. There was an answering burst and he fell. The helicopter had joined the fight, taking down two of the gang. That left just the one that Don could see quickly heading back down hill in retreat. The helicopter followed and seconds later there was another exchange of fire, the result unseen through the bushes.

Another few seconds later the machine returned, flying low in a slow circle around the natural fort before hovering. Jason moved back out into the open, frantically waving his arms in a clear demand for the helicopter to land. Through the plexiglass windscreen Don could see the pilot waving back in the negative and he understood why, the slope was too steep and covered with obstructions for her to put the machine down. The woman held up a hand for 'stop' then pointed back down the slope before once again showing 'stop'. They were to wait there, help was on the way, Don interpreted. He held up his left hand to indicate he'd understood. The pilot waved then pulled the machine back, reducing the storm of dust and noise as it gained altitude and headed away.

Jason ran back to the agent in alarm. "Where are they going?"

"It's alright. Help's on the way." Don explained. "They're going to lead them to us."

Jason watched the helicopter move further away. He turned back, to stare at the agent. "It's over?"

"Yeah, we're safe." Even as he answered the question something nagged at him but he couldn't make his sluggish thoughts cooperate enough to figure it out. He let it drop as he allowed himself to slide back down until he was sitting. He was exhausted and could feel his body trembling as the adrenalin that had sustained him started to drain away.

The boy also slid to the ground in relief opposite the agent, a tree providing support as he leant back. "That was close."

It was more than close, Don knew. It had been a miracle that they'd come through the crash so well, let alone survived being hunted by a determined group of armed men immediately afterwards. Again something niggled but he couldn't pin it down.

He'd started to drift, eyes closed as he waited for the ground party to reach them, when it suddenly came to him. They were far from safe, there had been five remaining men on their tail and only four had been accounted for. He'd forgotten the fifth and last man. At that same moment he heard the boy's startled gasp. Reacting far too slowly he got his eyes open to see Jason pressed back against the tree staring slightly off to the side. Don shifted his gaze to see the last gangster standing over him, gun pointed directly at his head as the boy was ignored. Don's left hand that had started to bring his own gun up froze in place.

"Toss it."

The fresh spike of adrenalin helped clear his mind so his apparently obedient throwing away of his gun had a purpose. The Glock landed exactly where he wanted it to, almost within reach of the boy. Jason twitched slightly, unseen by the gunman who was concentrating solely on the agent, clearly regarding the boy as little threat. Jason's reaction showed that he knew he'd been given a chance if he had the opportunity to take it.

The man's face split into a feral grin. "You're going to die, Fed."

Don pushed himself up, keeping the gangster's attention firmly on him as he staggered to his feet. Jason reached out slowly, scooping up the gun and tucking it away beneath him just as the man noted movement.

"And you are going to get me out of here." The man added, pinning Jason with his stare while keeping the agent under his gun.

"You won't get away." Don told him, pulling his attention back.

"With a gun to his head they'll let me do whatever I want." The man sneered. "And you won't be around to care. Get on your knees."

Needing to hang onto the rock to stay upright Don gritted his teeth and shook his head. As defiant stands went it was poor but it was all he had. "Just do it."

Even though he was determined to make a good showing of his last few moments Don couldn't help looking down the black muzzle of the gun as the man's aim firmed. Tearing his gaze away he stared challengingly into the cold eyes of the man about to kill him.

Holding the agent's gaze for a few tortured heartbeats the gangster did nothing. Then suddenly, unexpectedly, he moved, lunging forward and backhanding the agent across the head with his gun hand.

Don lay panting on the dusty ground as he fought to regain his already muddled senses, the man's actions a mystery when what he should have done was pull his trigger. The gangster had no time for anything else if he wanted to escape. A hand twisted in his hair jerking his head back. He opened his eyes to see the man's face bending over him.

"I said, on your knees."

If the man wanted to waste time enjoying his moment of power then Don would drag it out for as long as he could. Each moment of delay only worked in his favour. "No."

The hand in his hair tightened and he was hauled up, forced into the classic execution position. The agent didn't fight it further, balancing himself on his knees, having achieved some of what he'd needed. He'd seen that Jason had used the distraction to ease away a few feet. A few feet more and he would be out and able to run for it. The slightest of winks was all he could manage in encouragement as the gangster started to shift preparatory to moving behind him. Don needed to stop that, if the gangster moved into position he wouldn't be able to miss the fact that the boy was close to escape.

"Couldn't shoot me face to face, huh?" Don taunted, halting the gangster. He saw his words hit home and knew he was right on the mark, the gangster used to drive-bys or killing cowering, helpless victims, not openly defiant ones.

The man recovered, curling his lip into a sneer as he replied with a taunt of his own. "All your fed friends are gonna know you died on your knees, begging for your life."

"You don't know my friends." Don retorted, seeing Jason stand in his peripheral vision. Another moment and he would be safe. Don fixed the gangsters eyes with a glare. "They'll know how this went down."

"You're gonna beg, they always do."

Don's glare hardened into diamond causing the man to flinch as if struck. There would be no begging.

Determined to regain the upper hand the gangster wasted a bullet by racking his gun in an effort to intimidate the agent with the sound even as he ejected a perfectly good round in the process. Not getting the reaction he wanted he shoved the muzzle of the gun hard against the agent's forehead.

Don favoured him with a smile for his trouble, angering the gangster further. But the smile was not all for him, Jason had slipped away. Even as he drew what he knew would be his last few breaths Don could be satisfied with that, all that he could do he'd done.

That was all dashed to hell a moment later as Jason's head reappeared over the top of the rocks, the Glock pointed unsteadily at the gangster's back. Don was right in the line of fire but that didn't bother him as much as the fact that the kid hadn't kept going. He would die for nothing.

Unaware of what was going on behind him the gangster once again started to shift, returning to his original plan. "If I had the time, Fed, I'd make you pay for what you've done."

"Sure you would." Don's voice dripped with heavy scorn. "Can't even get a simple execution right." As he'd spoken he'd tried with a fierce look to make the boy take the chance he was buying for him and run. Jason just shook his head and worked to steady the gun.

"I'm the one walking away, Fed. Not you. They're gonna carry you out of-" The gangster cut himself off as he realised someone was missing. His wild glance around found the kid and the weapon aimed at him.

As the man's own gun came up Don found a reserve of strength somewhere and lunged sideways, shoving his ruined shoulder against the other's hip. The dulled pain returned full force as he felt the bones grate and shift. Jason's late shot went wild, missing both his intended target and Don. The gangster returned fire in reflex but his balance had been thrown off sufficiently causing his spray of bullets to ricochet almost harmlessly off the rocks before the rest flew safely into the sky. Ignoring the sting as he was peppered with shards of rock Don lunged again, reaching out with his left hand in a desperate attempt to grab at the gangster's gun. He missed, the man twisting away. Unable to save himself Don landed once again on the dusty ground and lay still, not capable of even reacting to the agony from his shoulder, totally spent.

There was a sudden cacophony of voices.

"Drop the gun!"

"Drop the gun, now!"

"Don't move!"

"Put the gun down, kid."

At the last he managed to get his eyes open even if the rest of him refused to react. Reinforcements had finally arrived. He found his voice, raising it in a half-shout now having to protect the boy from the police. "Don't shoot the boy, he's a witness."

Thankfully there were no further shots fired. Taking another deep breath Don twisted his head in an effort to see what was going on, still not able to move the rest of his body. The gangster was standing over him, turning on the spot as if unsure where danger or escape lay. The agent could see a number of weapons poking over the tops of the rocks, all pointed at the man whose weapon was now pointed back down at him.

"Back off, or I'll kill him."

There was a moment of tense silence.

"Gonna do that anyway," Don mumbled, his words this time barely loud enough to be heard.

"Shut up!" The gangster snarled before lunging downwards.

A hand snagged firmly at his hair and pulled him back up onto his knees while the other pressed the gun against his head. Keeping his gun on target the gangster stepped around and crouched until he was behind Don, left arm going around his neck. He then stood, dragging Don up with him and pulling roughly at the ruined shoulder in the process. Struggling against the red hot spikes of pain in his shoulder and strangling in the man's hold Don got his feet under him and pushed up, at the same time pulling down with his left hand against the arm restricting his air. As he struggled for breath he looked across at the weapons pointed impotently towards them, the gangster had kept his weapon firmly aimed at the agent's head the whole time making it impossible for the police facing them to react in fear of the reflex shot.

"Easy there. Let him breathe. Just tell us what you want." An officer said, opening negotiations.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Numb3rs: Hunted **

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real places and organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however._

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"I want the chopper." The gangster demanded, loosening his hold slightly so his hostage could breathe. A dead hostage was of no use to him.

"I'll see what we can do. In the meantime-"

"You're not hearing me." The gangster interrupted. "Get me the chopper or I'll kill him."

"The moment you do that we'll kill you." The officer said in a move more along the lines of what Don himself would have said if their positions had been reversed rather than what the manual said. He then returned to the book, speaking slowly and clearly in emphasis to back up his words. "Just take it easy, slow it down and we'll work this out."

"Get it back here."

"It's gone back to refuel. That's going to take some time."

"No. It's got fuel to get back there, it can take me with it. Get it back!"

"It's already gone." The officer insisted, sticking to his calming tone in stark contrast to the gangster's increasingly desperate one.

"Tell him." The gangster demanded, hissing in the agent's ear.

Don tilted his head to the side as the gun pressed harder. "Tell him what? That you'll kill me? He knows that. The helicopter's gone. Deal with it." His hand suddenly scrabbled against the arm around his neck as it tightened in response. Perhaps he should have been more careful in what he said but it was hard enough to think let alone edit his thoughts before he spoke.

"Let him breathe or we'll be forced to shoot." The officer warned.

The pressure eased again, leaving him coughing and gagging. His legs, already weak threatened to drop out under him. Don decided he'd had enough. The boy was safe and he really couldn't do this any more. He flashed a warning look at the negotiating officer, seeing a slight widening of the eyes in answer. Don took the only move open to him, allowing his legs to collapse he dropped his entire bodyweight onto the restraining arm. The gangster was unprepared having just loosened his grip and Don slipped through the loop of his arm, crumpling to a heap at the man's feet. The gangster lunged after him but for the barest moment the man's gun was off target and that was all the opening the officers needed. A barrage of shots rang out and the gangster dropped, dead before he hit the ground mere inches from his intended target.

There was another babble of voices.

"Officer down!"

"Get a medic up here!"

"Agent, can you hear me?"

"'m here."

"Alright, we've got you."

He needed to know one thing, "Jason?"

"The boy?" The sheriff's deputy leaning over him queried. At the hint of a nod he continued. "He's fine. We know he's with you."

"Witness."

"We know, Agent. Now, let us worry about you, okay?" The man continued. "I'm going to roll you onto your side, nice and easy now. We've got a medic on the way and we'll get you off to hospital as soon as we can."

As he'd spoken he'd waved a second officer in and together they carefully rolled the agent onto his left side, taking all weight and pressure off his injured arm and shoulder. Don didn't take much note of things after that, vaguely aware that the gangster's body was dragged a short distance away to make room by him and that the helicopter had returned.

"Hey, stay with us." A new voice admonished.

Don realised he'd faded out, opening his eyes to see a man wearing an EMT's outfit. Over the sound of the helicopter fading away he could hear a fast, slightly irregular pulsing and guessed the man had been there for a little while if a monitor was already attached. "Tired."

"I know you are. You've lost a lot of blood, but I need you to stay with me."

"Trying."

"Well, try harder." The EMT demanded.

Don tried his best, knowing it was important but the struggle was beyond him.

The EMT worked quickly getting a line in and had one of the officers actively squeeze the bag of saline to force the urgently needed fluid into his patient's veins. But despite his efforts to stabilise the agent he noted his patient was again fading. "Hey, come on. I thought you feds were tougher than the rest of us mere mortals."

Don could barely manage a twitch at the well meaning insult. He couldn't make out what the EMT said next as he surrendered to the comforting darkness. He was safe, the kid was safe, it was time to rest.

* * *

The beeping was slow, far slower than the last time he'd heard it. The irregular hiccups were gone as well. Listening to the steady, almost comforting sound he relaxed until it faded.

He awoke with a start as his head shifted and bounced gently.

"Oh, hey there." A pleasant female voice said softly. "My name is Amanda. It's nice to finally meet you."

Don recognised the woman for a nurse, the movement that had woken him had been her adjustment of the pillow beneath his head. He did his best to smile back at the face looking down on him. "Hey."

Her grin widened. "Your father said you had a great smile."

His face suddenly warmed into a blush. "Taken."

"Oh, I know. She's been in the last few days." The nurse got back to work, pulling the blanket back and bending over his right side. "I just need to see how the circulation is going in your arm then I'll let the doctor know you're back with us."

Don looked down and saw the complicated brace that held his arm static in a semi raised position. A clean white dressing covered what he could see of his shoulder and extended down almost to his elbow. As she felt for the pulse in his wrist he had to ask, "How long?"

"Four days."

"Four days?" Don repeated in shock. That long?

"You're doing fine." Amanda soothed. "But I really should let the doctor tell you the rest."

He felt an instant flush of panic, what didn't she want to tell him? The tones from the heart rate monitor increased in frequency. "My arm?"

"Hey, Agent, relax. The circulation looks good." She finished squeezing his fingertips and pulled the blanket back up. She leant over him, brushing a hand over his forehead and across his head in a gesture of reassurance. "You are on the mend. It's going to take some time but you'll get there. Don't worry."

"Let me see."

At the urgency in his voice Amanda pulled the blanket back down, her hand gently taking his. He felt her warm fingers, just as he'd felt the pressure against his fingertips earlier. Half afraid at what might happen he tried to gently squeeze the hand in his and felt a flush of relief as his hand tightened slightly, he had no strength but the positive movement was all he needed for now. She returned the squeeze before pulling her hand away as he relaxed. A light caress over his lower arm and the blanket was replaced.

"The nerve wasn't damaged." She said, offering more reassurance.

The feel of her hand in his, the brush of her hand on his arm reassured him far more than her words as she would have known. "Thank-you."

"I've heard the doctor tell your father you should get your full range of movement back. But it will be some time before you are back out catching the bad guys again." She warned.

He relaxed even further at hearing the news he needed. That it would take a while he could believe based on his own diagnosis of his shoulder at the time. He looked around the room, seeing it for a standard private single room but it seemed that other than the nurse he was alone. The nurse had mentioned others. "My father? Robin?"

"He's gone for lunch. Your girlfriend will probably be back in this afternoon as usual. Your brother has been in several times a day along with some of your colleagues. You are a popular guy." The nurse finished, bringing him up to date on the movements around him. She'd cared for enough injured cops to know what information they needed. Cocking her head to the side as she saw his acknowledgement of her understanding she added, "And if you keep smiling like that you'll have all the nurses in here as well."

Another blush warmed his face at the light flirting as she straightened up and made some notations on the chart at the foot of his bed. "Alright, Agent. That's me for now. I'll see the doctor then I'll track down your father. Okay?"

"Thanks."

The doctor arrived within minutes and gave him a full technical diagnosis of his arm and shoulder. He instantly forgot all the terms straight out of Grant's Anatomy but understood all the important bits. The main artery in his arm had indeed been damaged as he'd suspected, a tear that his constant movement had aggravated. The demands he'd made of his body had driven up his blood pressure further hindering the body's natural mechanisms to prevent blood loss. The bleeding had reduced his blood volume to dangerous levels and his exertions had led to him being brought into hospital in critical condition. Numerous units of blood and urgent surgery to seal the artery had come just in time to save his life. Given his condition they'd kept him sedated and waited a couple of days before returning him to surgery to attend to his shoulder.

The bullet that had lodged in his shoulder had broken the bone into several pieces that he'd further damaged along the way. Explaining to the doctor that he'd fallen several times had the doctor nodding, but the next explanation that he'd deliberately rammed the shoulder into an offender had the man shaking his head in disapproval.

"Not like I had a choice, Doctor." Don pointed out.

"No, I guess not." The man allowed. "I don't know what went on out there but I can say that based on your injuries and the state you were in when you came in you are lucky to be alive right now."

The doctor didn't know the half of it but Don just nodded.

"At the moment our main concern is infection, the wounds were packed with dirt so we've given you a tetanus booster and put you on a course of antibiotic injections. You'll be staying with us until we can be sure everything is under control. After that it will be basic wound management and you'll have to wear that brace for a couple of months to allow the shoulder to heal properly."

"The nurse said I'll get full movement back."

"You should. But the bones have to heal first before we can organise physio for you." The doctor explained. "Oh, good afternoon, Mr Eppes."

"Doc." Alan greeted as he entered the room. "Donny, how are you feeling?"

"Much better than I was." He was aware that his entire body ached, a feeling that was heavier in his shoulder than anywhere else. The pain meds delivered by one of the machines hooked up to him was keeping it all under control. Even with the drugs he was feeling surprisingly awake and relatively clear. "The doctor's been filling me in."

"Good, so you know there'll be no more of that Lone Ranger stuff for a while."

"Wasn't Lone Ranger, Dad." The gentle hand on his uninjured shoulder told him all he needed to know about his father's worry as the doctor did a quick fade.

"No? What would you call it going alone out there?"

"Unplanned necessity?" He tried. "I did my best to avoid it, but that's the job."

Alan sighed, patting at his son's shoulder. Donny had only just woken up and he was already on his son's case. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm not having a go at you son, I know you're not reckless, you're not that person any more, but when David called and said you were out there alone, in trouble…" He trailed off.

"I had back-up coming, they just didn't make it in time. Didn't David tell you? I didn't have the option of waiting." Surely by now the boy would have told his side of the story? The boy! "Jason? How is the boy?"

"He's fine. Spent a day in here for observation for injuries after the crash and was released. David says WitSec have them sequestered now."

"He'll need counselling."

"And he's going to get it." David said from the door. "I was just dropping by to see how you were and they told me you were awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

"Yeah, you look it."

"All clean, patched up and with pretty nurses at my beck and call, I think I'm doing okay."

"Better not let Robin hear you saying that." Alan admonished.

"She won't." Don flashed his agent a look. David responded by sealing his lips shut and throwing away an imaginary key. "Good man."

"What about me?"

The look he gave his father was different from the one he'd given David. This was cheekier. "You won't tell because you want grand-kids."

"I think he's definitely feeling better." David commented to Alan.

"After the last four days he better be." The older man said with a smile even if the undertone of worry came through clearly. At least this time Donny hadn't flatlined.

Don got back on track, he had plenty of time ahead of him to talk this over with his father. There were things he needed to cover now. "Jason? The family?"

"WitSec have the ball." David confirmed, slipping into report mode. "Jason has given us a full statement about what went on out there and WitSec will make sure he gets counselling."

"Where?"

"Given everything that's happened WitSec decided to take them home to be together."

That was a far better solution, Don thought, as he nodded his approval. There was something else pressing on his mind. Shooting his father a guilty look he went ahead anyway, he needed to know. "How many?"

David understood the question immediately. He turned to Alan. "Mr Eppes, maybe you don't want to hear this."

Alan looked to his son and then back to David. At the hesitation he knew what his son wanted to know, how many of the men after him had he killed. David had kept that precise detail a secret from the family and he was sure he would hear of it all too soon anyway, but for now the relief on Don's face at his agent's suggestion had him stepping away from the bed. He could wait until Donny felt up to telling him. "I think it's high time I called your brother and let him know you're back with us. Then, maybe another cup of coffee. David?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks, Mr Eppes." David followed him to the door and gently closed it behind him.

"How many, David? Four?" He went for worst case scenario.

"Three. One by the road and the two that had caught the boy. The one on the hill you just winged. The other four the locals took down." David watched as Don closed his eyes. He knew his boss, knew how badly killing affected him even if he was more than capable of doing what was needed. "You had no choice, Don. You know that."

Don added the last man to his tally, he'd signalled for the shot even if he hadn't been the one to actually pull the trigger. But the first and last deaths didn't bother him as much as, "I killed two right in front of the boy."

"And he'll get all the counselling he needs. You had no choice." David repeated. "He's alive because of you. He understands that and you should too."

"I just wish there'd been some other way."

"From what he's told us there wasn't. Your statement, when we take it, will bear that up. I know you, Don, I know you only shoot if you absolutely have to. So stop beating yourself up about it. He's going to be fine." David insisted. "He's decided on a new career path in fact."

"Not with us." Don objected. He'd have thought Jason had experienced more than enough violence.

"No. He wants to be a doctor so he can better patch up shot-up federal agents."

"Now that I can live with."

**END**

_**A/N:**__ So there we have it, he is on the mend even if it will take some time. As always, I greatly appreciate every review. Until next time… Thank-you. _


End file.
